Night Of The Silver Moon
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Charmcaster kidnaps the Vladat brothers and Shocks for her plans to take over the world, Vamps and Shocks get her to admit that she wants something that has been lost to her for a long time: the feeling of being loved by someone. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another great story written by guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, Cassie, Aleu, Ultimate Feedback (Shocks), and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Night Of The Silver Moon**

"RUN CASSIE!" Tyina yelled as she and Cassie took off running throughout the mansion. They were running so fast that Rachel couldn't help but see them as they bolted and hid behind one of the kitchen walls. Tyina peered around the corner and before they knew it Four Arms and Shocks ran around the corner looking for them.

"Where did they go?" Shocks asked as he looked under the tables. They couldn't see anything but they knew the girls were close by.

"I know they're around here somewhere…," Four Arms laughed. "And they are going to pay for throwing water balloons at us while we were working out!"

Suddenly, Shocks put a plugged finger to his own lips and pointed to the kitchen. The aliens slowly walked over and stuck their heads in the room; they saw the girls hiding behind the wall.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Four Arms bellowed.

"Tyina, run!" Cassie screamed and both girls ran back towards the other room. The aliens followed but were shocked when the room was completely empty.

"Now this is crazy! How could they just disappear!" Shocks said as he started looking in and out of the closets. Little did they know, the girls were hanging on to Vamps' stomach and he had his claws deep in the ceiling to keep them all from falling.

"Don't ….move…," Vamps chuckled quietly as he felt the girls' try to hold back their laughter as their grip tightened on his stomach and waist. Shocks and Four Arms then left the room in search of the two girls. Slowly, Vamps then let them down gently and the girls explained that they were running because they were playing pranks on the other two aliens. He was about to say something when all of the sudden Shocks and Four Arms ran back in.

"AHA! GET THEM!" Shocks laughed. They chased them all the way into the woods.

"Get Vamps too!" Four Arms chuckled. Whampire heard all the commotion and decided to join the fun too. They were all so busy having fun that they did not see Charmcaster staring at them through the bushes.

"VLADATS! Then the rumors were right…there are at least two of them left…but there is only one in his Ultimate form," she thought. She then saw Shocks running after Tyina and her grin got even bigger. "A Vladat and Conductoid in their Ultimate forms…perfect! They are exactly what I need for my experiment! I especially need the Vladats; once I drain them of their blood, I can make my potion!"

Charmcaster then jumped through the bushes and recited her spell. Vamps and Whampire immediately pushed Tyina and Cassie into the bushes for safety. Four Arms and the others immediately started fighting Charmcaster.

"I don't have time for this! I just need them!" She snarled as she made 3 magic bubbles and captured the Vladats and Shocks. Cassie was about to run out when Vamps looked at her straight in the eye!

"No! Stay back, Cassie!" Vamps called out. Charmcaster turned and saw Cassie and Tyina hiding in the bushes and she sent a lightning bolt towards them. But Four Arms jumped in the way and blocked them from getting hurt. He was so shocked from the blast that he felt like he was going to pass out.

"C-Cassie…Tyina…g-get help…," Four Arms whispered before he passed out.

"Tyina! Run and get Rachel; I have to stay here with him!" Cassie said with tears rolling down her face. Tyina ran as fast as she could and finally found Rachel. She told her everything from Four Arms' injury to Shocks, Vamps, and Whampire's kidnapping.

"Don't be afraid…I will get the other aliens…we will find them!" Rachel said confidently. Rachel then ran to talk to the others about finding the kidnapper.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Charmcaster's lair…_

"RELEASE ME!" Whampire bellowed as he punched and fought at the bubble.

"YOU WITCH!" Shocks snarled.

"LET US OUT NOW!" Vamps hissed. Charmcaster laughed as she kept stirring her concoction.

"I will never let you all go. Do you think I'm a fool? I need your blood and DNA to help me with my plan…," she laughed.

"And what is your plan?!" Shocks asked in a disgusted tone.

"Why…to attract a man of course. But not just any man…some of the most powerful men in the galaxy. Vladats and Conductoids have just the right DNA for my potion. Once I mix it with my other things, all I need to do is drink it in order to become the most irresistible woman in the world. Once I have won the hearts of the most prominent men in the galaxy, I will use their influence to take over the world!"

"That is the craziest plan I've ever heard…you don't need our DNA!" Whampire laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME, VLADAT! Of course I do! I need to have some alien DNA or else the powerful alien leaders won't find me attractive!"

"Why do you need our DNA?! There are other aliens that you could have kidnapped!"

"Because Vladats are rare and valuable and Conductoids and Vladats are some of the most romantic alien species in the galaxy. In plus, I have always admired how each species treat their mates and how great you all…," Charmcaster stopped because she noticed how all the aliens were looking at her; their expressions softening from anger to curiosity.

"Charmcaster…do you really want to take over the world or do you want a mate?" Vamps asked.

"WHAT?! NEVER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HAVING A MATE! I WANT TO ONLY TAKE OVER!"

"Really? Because that's not what it sounds like to me…," Whampire said as he placed a hand on the bubble. "Let us out so we can talk."

"NO! NEVER! I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR DNA!"

"No you don't…you just admitted that you admired how each of our species expresses love to each other. You want some of that love…don't you?" Shocks said as he placed both hands on the bubble.

"Of course not! I don't care about pathetic things like love!"

"Then prove it…how about a deal? If we can prove that you have feelings for us, then you let us go; if you prove us wrong you can keep me and Vamps and take our DNA and blood." Shocks said confidently.

"NO! I will not fall for that! And what about Whampire!?"

"Leave Whampire out of this…this is between you, Shocks, and I. You mentioned something about wanting the Ultimate forms; well I am offering you the Ultimate form of both species," Vamps growled, his eyes glowing and dangerous.

"This is ridiculous! I will not act on something so childish!"

"I never knew the Almighty Charmcaster was a coward…,"Shocks grunted.

"I AM NOT A COWARD! I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG!" She screamed.

"If so…then let Whampire go…," Vamps said coolly. Charmcaster growled.

"No! Vamps! Shocks! I will not leave you alone in this place…I want you to MMMMMMM!" Whampire struggled as he felt Vamps move to him and place his hand over his mouth. He then whispered in his ear.

"Listen to me…your fiancée needs you…leave while you have the chance. And please, tell Aleu that I love her." Whampire shook his head no but that's when Vamps sadly hung his head. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Whampire, but I'm not taking no for an answer…," Vamps responded. He then pinched a nerve in Whampire's neck and knocked him out cold. He gently picked up his brother and walked towards Charmcaster.

"Let me take him to the forest and I will return…,"

"I don't trust you…so I'm coming with you…and remember if I prove you wrong I will come back and get him because I still need his blood too," Charmcaster snarled. She then followed them to the woods where Vamps gently placed his brother on the ground and smiled softly at him.

"Everything will be fine, Whams…," he said softly. He then sadly turned and flew back with Charmcaster. Little did she know, Rachel spotted them from a tree.

"It's Charmcaster,…she has Vamps so she must have Shocks too! Blitzwolfer please take Whampire to safety…," Rachel said quietly into her cell phone. After the call, Rachel, AmpFibian, and the others followed after them.

* * *

_Back at Charmcaster's lair…_

"Charmcaster…are you ready?" Vamps asked.

"Emotion is nothing…I will prove that you all don't affect me at all…," she hissed, her words filled with venom. Vamps then walked over to her and started gently nuzzling her neck. Her eyes widened in shock even more when Shocks started running his hands through her hair. These were simple ways of showing emotion on both of their planets.

"Feels good, right?" Shocks whispered.

"Y-You guys better stop!"

"Why? I thought you said you were not affected by emotion…," Vamps smirked. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and started hugging her tightly.

"P-Please stop!" She screeched. Her eyes were filling up with tears and she was starting to shake. Shocks then began nuzzling her all over her cheek.

"Why? What is bothering you, Charmcaster? You said that you were not affected by emotion. You said you only wanted to take over the world; could it be that you wanted our affection and not our DNA?" Shocks asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"She's lying…," All of them turned around and saw Rachel and AmpFibian. AmpFibian read her mind even more. "She misses the affection that she used to have. Your touches remind her of the fatherly love that she used to get from her father. She has forgotten what love and affection was like since her uncle was a bit rough on her in the past."

"Stop! I don't need this! Let go!" Charmcaster said, tears streaming down her face. "Keep your DNA and stop reading my mind!" She cried out. Rachel then tried to approach her.

"Charmcaster…calm down…let us help you…,"

"I don't need help…I" She then pulled herself away from Rachel's gentle grip and she backed up quickly. "J-Just leave…but this isn't over!" She then disappeared.

"Her heart is longing for a family but she has vowed never to show what she really feels…," AmpFibian said softly.

"Hopefully, she will see the light…now let's get these two home," Rachel said happily, so grateful that her friends were safe.

* * *

_Back at the Grant Mansion…_

"YOU HUGGED CHARMCASTER! YUCK!" Cassie screeched. She couldn't believe it; Vamps laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Now c'mere…I only did it to prove my point. She only wanted attention and she got it," Vamps laughed. "But I must be honest…I was very hesitant to touch her at all."

"And we were not disrespectful to her; we only showed her a small amount of affection," Shocks said. Both aliens wanted everyone to know that they were still being gentlemen.

"Shhh; it's alright…we know you both were being gentlemen. If anything, you all helped to distract her from trying to take over the world," Rachel said as she hugged them both. Vamps and Shocks melted in her embrace. They were truly big softies for her. "We know that you both probably changed her mind and her heart. Hopefully one day Charmcaster will learn that it's not about power…it's about love," Rachel continued.

All the aliens agreed and they all went and slept near each other under the night of the silver moon.

Meanwhile, Charmcaster was back in her lair, thinking.

"It's the night of the silver moon…the night when my father always used to say that love was possible. Why do I feel this strange emotion? Why didn't I take their blood and DNA when I had the chance?" She said as she held her face in her hands.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: It looks like Charmcaster is feeling some emotion after all huh… ;)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**A guest user requested this chapter from guestsurprise. Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**Night of the Silver Moon  
Chapter II**

It had been a few weeks since Charmcaster had been after some of the aliens at the Grant Mansion. She was tired of fighting and tired of people being afraid of her. But she didn't know how to make peace with people. All she knew was that she was missing something; something very important. While she cleared her thoughts, she began to practice some of her magic in the nearby forest. It was slowly beginning to rain, but she didn't care.  
"No one cares about me so why should I care about anyone else," she muttered angrily. She then created an energy spear and cut a tree in half. She was proud of her progress, but then decided that it was probably time to go and rest for the night. While she was heading back to town, she felt like she was being watched. It wasn't long before some bikers and other thugs began to surround her.

"Just what I needed," she growled. She then threw out a few rock creatures and the men began to scream and fight them off as best as they could. Suddenly, she felt something knock her down from behind. She turned and saw it was another thug, smirking at her. Charmcaster could feel her anger welling up. She then created another energy spear and sent the man flying. He hit the wall so hard that you could almost hear the impact. She was about to do the same for another group of guys when all of the sudden they heard someone yell.

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out, bro! What's with the anger issues, lady!" A voice said. Charmcaster turned and saw Fisttrick come out in the open and help one of his guys to their feet. He then turned to Charmcaster, who was still ready to fight.

"Hey, take it easy! I don't wanna fight!" He said calmly.

"That's because you can't defeat me," Charmcaster snarled back.

"Trust me, lady. You don't wanna push me…"

"I'm not afraid of anyone who hides behind a mask…" Charmcaster hissed. Her words were so filled with venom that all of the men shivered; everyone except Fisttrick. He then motioned for his men to leave them alone. He then got into a battle stance.

"Alright…show me what ya got…" he challenged. Charmcaster then began to release her rock creatures on him. Surprisingly, he avoided them pretty well. He then grabbed a metal staff and began to beat the living daylights out of them. Once he got rid of the last one, he smirked at her and began to walk towards her. Determined not to be defeated, she then rose in the air and began to chant a spell that would turn him to stone. But before she could finish the spell, he jumped up on some nearby crates and pulled her down, breaking her concentration. Charmcaster blasted him with an energy beam that sent him into the wall. He muttered in anger as he rubbed his head; she smiled confidently.

"I told you that you were no match for me!"

"Who said I was done, Charms?" He whispered in a cheeky manner. Charmcaster's eyes opened wide.

"Don't you dare call me that?! How did you know who I was?!"

"Everyone knows who Charmcaster is…I must say, you look good in person, babe," he smiled as he then began to rush at her so he could grab her. She then threw more energy blasts at him, but he was able to dodge them successfully. Charmcaster felt the rain begin to pour harder and harder; it was also messing up her concentration, but Fisttrick was not bothered.

"C'mon Charms, are ya gonna hit me or what?" He teased. Angrily, she then gathered a large ball of energy in both of her hands.

"Say goodnight, creep!" She growled and then threw it at him. All you could hear from miles around was a large blast of energy. After a few moments of hearing nothing, Charmcaster floated over to check the ruins. She then felt a twinge of guilt.

"Gosh Charmcaster, you didn't have to destroy him…" she whispered to herself in a sad tone. She then felt something grab her from behind and hold her close to a muscular chest. She panicked and began to scream, but whoever it was held her even tighter.

"Relax Charms, it's me! I think this battle is over," Fisttrick chuckled, but then he noticed she felt warm and looked a bit pale.

"L-Let me go! Or I'll destroy you!"

"I don't think so; you're coming with me," he smiled as he then put some special hand cuffs on her to prevent her from using her magic. Charmcaster was now a bit dizzy and couldn't remember the correct spells to use to free herself. She then saw that they were approaching a warehouse. She tried to struggle more, but Fisttrick seemed unamused. He carried her inside and surprisingly the place looked cozy. The room was warm and it was clean. There was a room that was for working out, a kitchen, a game room, and a living room. Once he sat her down on the sofa, he began to dry off in front of her with a towel. Once he was done, he proceeded to dry her off, but she moved back.

"Charms, c'mere…you're soaked. Let me help you," he cooed as he tried to approach her.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me and I tried to destroy you!"

"Did you? I know enough about magic to know that the blast you just threw at me would have stunned me but it wouldn't have killed me," he smiled. "You're not a killer; if anything I think you value human life and people. But you've been hurt haven't ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she huffed as she turned away. She heard him chuckle and then he tried to wipe her face, but she moved back again. He cocked a curious brow and then he pounced on her and straddled her thighs. Charmcaster squeaked with confusion and tried to get back but he wasn't moving.

"I told ya to c'mere so I could dry you off, babe," he laughed. His gang slowly peeked in their leader's room, shocked at how gentle he was being with her.

"J-Just let me up…please…" Charmcaster said as tears began to form. Fisttrick stopped drying her off and moved her bangs from the front of her eyes. He then planted a small kiss on her forehead making her squeak in shock.

"Easy there Charms, I don't wanna hurt ya; I just wanna kiss ya," he smiled as he gently leaned in again and let his lips gently brush hers as he kissed her. Her eyes were wide in shock as he then slowly moved her bangs from in front of her eyes. She then put her head back down, but he lifted her face up again and began to slowly nuzzle her cheek.

"C'mon Charms…don't hide from me. It's alright, babe."

"Why do you keep c-calling me that?!"

"Because I like ya. I always have," he said matter of factly.

"I-I have no use for something like emotion," she said strongly, but he could see the weakness in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" He smiled as he then began to plant playful and ticklish kisses on her cheeks. Charmcaster giggled and tried to move back, but she couldn't with his muscular mass still sitting on her thighs.

"F-Fisttrick! Stop!" She giggled.

"Oh so you DO know who I am huh? And how did you know who I was, Charms?"

"B-Because…I have always liked you too. But I've been alone for so long I honestly forgot how loving someone felt like," Charmcaster said sadly.

"Love? Are you saying you love me?" Fisttrick smiled happily. Charmcaster's face turned a bright red and she tried to get up, but he then gently pushed her down further on the sofa and took off the magic cuffs.

"Not so fast; I don't let my babes get away that easily. Charms, it's alright. I love you too; that's why I brought you here," he smiled as he gently turned her to look at him. "What da ya say? Wanna be my girl?"

Charmcaster smiled and nodded happily as Fisttrick helped her to her feet and the two shared a sweet kiss. Fisttrick may have been hard core on the outside, but he was soft when it came to Charmcaster. She had finally found what she was missing: true love.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
